Company Ink
by zigpal74
Summary: Women's Murder Club Crossover: Phoebe gets an intern at work, but who is the one learning?


Title: Company Ink

Author: Tim

Pairing: Phoebe/Cindy (Charmed/Women's Murder Club)

Spoilers: Post-Centennial Charmed, Pre-Women's Murder Club

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Constance Burge owns Phoebe and Charmed, and James Patterson owns Cindy and Women's Murder Club.

AN1: This is in celebration of the first anniversary of my and Rebelrsr's site.

AN2: Thanks for the pairing C.

--------------------------------------

I was finally glad to be rid of Cole. I had grieved over the failure of our relationship a long time ago. I had my family and my job, and it was all I needed. That's why I was happy to come in when Elise called. I figured she just wanted me to make an appearance, so it doesn't look like she plays favorites with me (even though she does). I don't know of many bosses that would put up with what I've done.

I walked into The Bay Mirror and smiled as I passed my co-workers. Elise waved me toward her office. As I got closer, I noticed that there was someone else inside, a redhead. I didn't know if we were hiring new reporters, but I would be happy to have another woman on staff. When I walked into Elise's office, they both stood up.

"Phoebe, I would like to introduce you to Cindy Thomas. She is going to be your intern," Elise announced while I tried to talk. It was hard considering I'd just been rendered speechless by my boss.

"It's nice to meet you, Phoebe," Cindy said, offering me her hand. I shook it but was still trying to comprehend why Elise choose me to have an intern.

"Cindy, could you wait in my office while I talk with Elise?" I planned on getting to the bottom of this.

"Sure," the redhead said before leaving. The young woman was sweet, and I wasn't against helping her. I at least wanted an explanation, though.

"Before you say anything, Cindy was offered two internships. Here and at the San Francisco Register. They were going to stick here in the Metro section, and I thought it would be better to work under one of the best female journalists, instead." Elise was sucking up, and she was doing it well.

I gave her a smile. "Fine, I'll be good and take her under my wing." I waved at Elise before exiting and heading into my office. When I opened the door, Cindy turned around.

"Do I get to stay?" she asked, smirking. Great, she's a smartass too.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?" I might as well find out who I'd be working with.

"Okay. I'm Cindy Thomas. I'm a junior at the University of Michigan, majoring in sociology. I love to read travel books and mysteries. I'm also a member of a book club and have two G-clefs tattooed on my back," she explained. I realized that she was probably going to keep me on my toes while she was here.

"I'm Phoebe…" I started to say, but Cindy interrupted.

"… Halliwell. You were born November 2, 1975, and have two sisters, Piper and Paige. You graduated college with a B.A. in Psychology," she finished for me as I gave her a look. "Sorry, I have a photographic memory, and I did some research before meeting you."

I didn't know whether to be honored or weirded out, so I just laughed it off. "You didn't dig deep enough or you would've found out that I have tattoos as well. There is the rosary on my right shoulder. I have two Buddhist symbols. One is the symbol for Om on my left wrist, and the other is the symbol for Hum, and it's on the back of my neck. My right wrist has an Ouroboros. My left ankle has an angel and cross while the right one has a chain of roses. My last two are a fairy on my lower abdomen and a sacred heart on my lower back." Now it was Cindy's turn to look shocked. "Sorry, I'm a little spiritual - but not scary like some people." I gave her a wink as I came around my desk and explained what it exactly I did at the paper.

***

We ended up working until late into the evening, and I was shocked that Cindy didn't have any problems with it. I decided to see if she wanted to join me for a little dinner and dancing as a celebration.

"Since I made you slave over countless letters, can I make it up to you with dinner and maybe some dancing? My treat." I offered her a smile, hoping to see what she is like outside the office.

"Give me about a half an hour and I'll meet you there," Cindy answered with her own smile.

I gave her directions to P3 and walked her outside before heading back to the manor to shower and change. I called the club on the way so they had Cindy's name to let her in. I dressed in my blue and white crop top and white knee-length skirt before grabbing my keys and heading to the club.

I was glad that Piper and Leo were on a date, and Paige was elsewhere since I didn't need any sisterly interference tonight. I had Stacy set up the semi-private room for us tonight so we could eat somewhat quietly before getting our groove on. I ordered a sparkling water and waited for my guest to arrive. I didn't have to wait too long as the curtain opened and in front of me stood Cindy, looking completely different from earlier. She was wearing a jean jacket over a white mock turtleneck along with a short black mini. I hadn't realized I was staring until she talked.

"Stacy told me you were back here," she said, smiling and doing some eyeing of own. "So, you are part club owner, too. Any other surprises?" I motioned her to sit down while I tried to get control of myself.

"Not really." That's a stretch, but I wasn't about to tell her that I was a witch. "And I'm only an owner in name; it's Piper's baby mainly. I can't offer you five-star food, but the wings here kick ass, not to mention other appetizers, too."

***

We wolfed down an ungodly amount of food, and I enjoyed sharing stories with Cindy. As we were dancing, I got some intense feelings coming from her, and I started to get turned on. Hoping I didn't let it show too much, I continued to dance. After the sixth or seventh song, though, I needed to take a break. I pointed toward the restroom and headed that way.

I had splashed a couple handfuls of cold water on my face when I felt hands come up my stomach before cupping my breasts."You are a goddess, Phoebe, and I've been watching you all night. You want this as much as I do." Cindy wasn't wrong – she'd awakened feelings I hadn't felt in awhile.

I grabbed her hands and turned around. "Not here," I begged, even though ever fiber of my body screamed to do otherwise.

I yanked Cindy out of the bathroom and straight to the car. My clothes felt itchy and my panties were soaked as I sped toward the manor, praying to the Elders that nobody was still home. I really didn't need any sisterly buzzkilling, and when I pulled into the driveway, I was glad that it was empty. Without even asking where we were, Cindy followed me inside and up the stairs until I opened my bedroom door.

That was when she took back control. She shoved me onto the bed, and I watched as she stripped until she wore nothing but the smile on her face. "Why, Miss Halliwell, you are wearing far too many clothes," Cindy said as I made an innocent face just before she pulled my shoes off my feet.

Her fingers felt divine as she quickly made me as naked as she was. The earlier feelings I had felt were nothing compared to the ones that came off her in the bedroom. I had kissed a few women during my time in New York, and my revolving door of men was legendary. None of that felt anything close to this.

She crawled up the bed and her nipples traced their way up until they met mine…just before Cindy's tender kiss claimed me. I opened my mouth to allow her tongue to wrestle with mine, all the while her hands were between us playing with my nipples. I was already panting when the kiss broke apart. That led to moaning as Cindy's tongue traveled down my neck and until reaching my already sensitive breasts. The feel of her lips, tongue, and teeth on my breasts and nipples was indescribable, and I thought my nails were going to rip through the comforter as Cindy continued to pleasure me. I might have cum just from this, and I think she thought so too because she lifted her head up and gave me a wink.

"Not yet, baby, I want to taste you when you pop," she said in a desire-filled voice before sliding down my slick body.

I lifted my head up as she spread my legs, but that was short lived. I threw it back with a loud moan as Cindy licked the length of my core, and before I knew it, she slid two fingers in deep while her tongue flicked over my very aroused bundle of nerves. It was only going to be a matter of time before I blew, and when her fingers hit my g-spot, I screamed out Cindy's name as my back arched off the bed, and an intense orgasm ripped through my body.

Cindy held me while my body spasmed and shuddered through my release, and the moment I felt my strength come back, I flipped us over and returned the favor. We spent the rest of the night taking turns on each other until we were too tired to continue and just fell asleep from exhaustion.

***

I awoke to the sounds of someone knocking on my door, and just as I lifted my head up, Paige popped her head in. "Morning, Pheebs, Piper wanted me to ask you how your date went last night."

"I'll tell you just as soon as it's over and we make it downstairs." I couldn't help laughing at the look on Paige's face as Cindy grumbled from under the covers before pulling me under with her.


End file.
